1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink for a liquid electrophotographic color printing system which can print a color image in a single pass manner and, more particularly, to ink for a liquid electrophotographic color printing system which is optimized to reduce the lowering of image density due to wash-off, to obtain a stable over-toned color, and to have a wide reproducible color gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid electrophotographic color printing system forms an electrostatic latent image by irradiating laser beams on a photosensitive medium, develops the image using developing devices, and transfers and prints the developed image to a sheet of printing paper through a transfer unit.
Such ink for a liquid electrophotographic color printing system is subject to various drawbacks or disadvantages. The latter include a "washing off" phenomenon and a decrease in the "development vector". The latter terms (contained in quotation marks) are defined below.
Thus, there is a need in the art to develop an ink for liquid electromagnetic printing which does not suffer from the above disadvantages.